redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rorzan the Black
Hi Rorzan the Black, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:10, March 7, 2010 Welcome Heya matey welcome to the wiki. Hope ya like it here. One thing I noticed on your talk page is that you had a story idea. Try actually writing it in depth and putting it on a blog. That way others can see it. Good luck with the story. Awavian Haway the braaaaw 01:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Rorzan the Black! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? I read yore story too, sounds pretty good so far, so keep writing! anyways ifn ye needs any help then just ask, see ya 'round, and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 20:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy and Welcome! Ahoy there Rorzan, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If ye have any questions, or need help with anything, theres lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page(You've done a bit already, I read it). I read yore fan fic as well. It just needs a touch here and there. Maybe we can be friends? I'm an otter too, so shouldn't be too much trouble. Anyways, once again welcome! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Welcome! I'm a tad late, but welcome to Redwall wiki anyway! I hope you continue on yore fanfic. I'll be seein' yew around.--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) haloo mate! welcome to the wiki! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 20:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! If ya need any help, don't worry about asking me. Could you please sign under the Friends category on my page. Thanks! Hope to see you around. I hope you enjoy it here. Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 21:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC)